


Heat

by Higgystar



Series: Lycan Universe [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, lycan unit AU, sharyl, werewolf in heat, werewolfAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest birthday fic in the world for Masa. </p><p>Lycan Unit Universe. Daryl is in heat and though he can usually handle it, he's never been in heat with a mate before and suddenly his body doesn't just need release, it needs Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msbt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/gifts).



Daryl has had heats before. Of course he has, it happens twice a year for every single werewolf no matter what sex or gender they were. So it’s nothing new, not really. Except this is his first heat with a mate, and that changed things somewhat. Usually his heats were filled with pining and howling, scent marking his territory and calling out for another werewolf to sate him and his urges. But now he has a mate, someone to call his own, someone that his instincts have latched onto and marked as his own in so many different ways. Shane was his and he was Shane’s, that was true, it was fact and the way things were.

Right now his heat had latched on to that fact with every fibre of its being and wasn’t letting go.

It’s been a difficult morning for him. His human flesh doesn’t feel right at all and he’d even awoken in feral form after shifting in his sleep accidentally. Not that Shane ever minded which form he took, but there was a definite difference between falling asleep with his very human partner in his arms, and waking up with a fully grown and heat high werewolf on top of him. Still Shane didn’t complain when he was awoken with a tongue lapping at his cheeks instead of actual human kisses.

The morning had been stressful because there was a huge difference between letting his instincts run wild in the wolf world and the human world. Shane had seen him in heat before, but for the most part Daryl had always tried to keep it hidden from his human roommate. Before they’d really gotten to know each other things had been strained between them, with Shane and he both trying to adapt to living with each other and finding a place for Daryl’s habits in their shared home. So Daryl had hidden it all away. Scenting was a natural part of his life so Shane hadn’t even looked funny at him for doing that more than usual, but the rest of it all was something he didn’t want to show off.

His pillow ended up getting the brunt of it all. Back then he’d slept in his own room and when the itch beneath his skin got too much and every instinct within himself was calling for him to mate with everyone and everything, he’d taken it out on the pillow. Of course he knows it’s not the same, his hormones wanted him to go out and mate with other wolves, but the pillow had worked for the most part. At least it had relieved the build up of lust within himself until it was at a more tolerable level.

Still he doesn’t know how to explain it all to Shane. It’s not like getting an awkward erection like human males sometimes got, it’s more along the lines of having a violent urge to claim everything and everyone. Daryl likes to think of himself as somewhat controlled, but when it comes to this, it feels like there is nothing he can do to quell the desire within himself.

He paces around the apartment, panting and taking in the surrounding scents of his territory with every breath. All he can smell is himself and Shane, mingled together in every single way except this one and it’s eating away at him. They’ve had sex before, multiple, wonderful times, but they weren’t having sex right now and his hormones were driving him fucking crazy with it all. It makes him growl to himself, trying to ignore the need and act normal, but he just can’t.

Digging his teeth into the legs of the coffee table he rubs his face against it all, scent marking all the furniture as much as he can and trying for all he’s worth to ignore the affect this heat is having on him. Shane is his mate, his one and only, and even though he knows they cannot breed, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want him.

Then Shane is stepping out of the shower wrapped in nothing but a towel around his waist and Daryl is whining loudly in want. He can smell the shampoo and body wash the human has used, but underneath it all is the lingering musk of Shane and it makes him drool. His body reacts to his mate’s naked presence and Daryl can feel the heat within himself spike instantly as his glands secrete wetness around his entrance. It’s not his fault, but it almost hurts to try and ignore it all. His body is ready and wanting, tail automatically tucking itself out of the way and leaving him rolling onto his back to present himself to Shane. Whimpering loudly he tries to catch Shane’s attention but his human is moving through to the bedroom to get ready for work.

Daryl wants to ignore him. He wants to stay where he is and get over the insistent lust driving his body, but it feels like he has no control and all he can think is just how perfect Shane is for him. It feels like a time skip when he’s pressed against Shane’s side, fur soaking up the last few drips of water from the shower and a loud growl of possessiveness lurching free from his chest. His human’s fingers latch into his fur, holding him close and there is a light chuckle when Daryl uses his bulk to shove at Shane and knock him onto their bed.

He takes no time to pause, jumping up to join him, paws either side of Shane’s body and leaning down to nuzzle and lick at the underside of his chin. His human tastes of freshness and soap, but also of home, of security and safety and everything that Shane means to him. It makes the growl intensify in his chest and he’s baring his teeth, tail wagging as he presses closer to the firm body beneath himself. It’s all instinctual to mouth at Shane’s shoulder, to pin him down and thrust himself against his body. Everything within him is calling for them to mate and nothing else seems important right now.

Whining lightly he clamps his paws around Shane’s waist, still mouthing at his shoulder as he gives another thrust, cock hard and leaking into the fabric of the towel around the human’s waist. He wants this, needs this and he needs it now. His body is reacting to it all, hole getting wetter as he gets closer to his goal, smothered in Shane’s scent and losing himself completely in the haze of heat.

“Daryl!” Fingers move from his fur to his muzzle, latching around his teeth with no fear of being bitten and dragging him off until their eyes meet. Like a smack it hits him and Daryl is leaping off of Shane, head lowered to the floor, tail between his legs and whining for forgiveness. He’s never tried to do anything with Shane while in feral form before, but it was just so hard to find the edges of his two forms when he was like this.

Shane doesn’t look angry, he just looks shocked, a little lost as to what had just happened, but not mad. Daryl’s grateful for that, but he knows it’s hard for humans to understand just how hard it was to control himself during a heat. So he stays down, head lowered and ears flat in apology, whimpers falling from his tongue as he tries to apologise.

“It’s fine.” Shane tells him, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through Daryl’s fur, rubbing behind his ears gently to get him feeling at ease again. “It’s just…I’m not used to that sort of thing when you’re in this form is all.” The human explains, but Daryl can read between the lines.

He doesn’t feel the awkwardness that Shane does with it all. Because Daryl knows he’s the same being no matter what shape he is on the outside. But to Shane it was still new, still strange and possibly along the lines of never going to happen. Daryl’s heard the word bestiality thrown around sometimes at the office when their relationship became common knowledge, but he’s not sure if it qualifies since he’s a fully consenting werewolf. Either way he’s never pushed it before.

It’s the guilt that makes him ignore the fire beneath his skin and shift into his human form, leaving his head on Shane’s lap and trying to think clearly for a moment for his mate. “I’m in heat.” He mutters, honestly pouring forth because there was never anything to hide from his mate. “’m sorry. Can’t help it.”

“Aw is my puppy gonna be a little heat high for a few days?” Shane chuckles, because to him heat is just a few days of Daryl humping his pillow and scenting everything in sight. He’s never experienced this before, and neither has Daryl.

“Worse.” Daryl can feel the itch still there, lurking closer to the surface being this close to Shane. “We’re mated now.” He tries to explain, but all he can focus on is how he can see the outline of Shane’s dick beneath the towel and it makes him want to climb into his lap again to rub against it. “Want you so bad Shane.”

There’s a small laugh, and when he glances up Shane is grinning that cocky grin that he loves so damned much. “You always want me puppy.” He points out and Daryl has to agree that maybe his sex drive is higher than most humans, but Shane always seems more than able to keep up.

“It’s more than that.” He mumbles, and before he can even think about it he’s climbing up into Shane’s lap, straddling his thighs and letting a small growl of want rumble from his throat. Nuzzling at Shane’s neck he can feel his pulse beneath his tongue, can taste how alive he is and feel the way the slight stubble on his chin catches at his tongue. “Shane I need you so bad.”

His cock is fucking throbbing, but worse than that is the ache inside of himself. It’s like his hole is aching for him, needing Shane to fuck him and claim him as his own and make their pairing feel real. He adores Shane with everything he has, his human is perfect to him, and he knows Shane loves him too, but right now it’s not about love, it’s about ownership. He is Shane’s and Shane is his, and he needed that proven right now.

Grinding down he can feel Shane’s cock reacting to his closeness and it makes him trail his tongue over the human’s neck until he can lap at his lips. He’s groaning already, licking at Shane’s mouth until they’re kissing, moaning and Shane is taking control of him and wrapping his fingers into Daryl’s hair. It makes him pant and whine, body thrumming with heat and needing his mate so much. He grasps at Shane’s shoulders, rocking into his body and knowing that he can’t take much more of this. This isn’t about foreplay and taking their time, right now he needs to feel Shane deep inside of him and he needs it now.

“Daryl we can’t.” Shane pulls back, rests their heads together and Daryl is whining constantly as his human tries to be reasonable with something that isn’t reasonable. The heat doesn’t listen to common sense, wolves have no other commitments than themselves and their families, so there is never a reason to ignore a heat. Wolves just do what comes naturally during this time. But they can’t and Daryl knows it’s because of one big reason. “We have to go to work.”

It makes him howl in frustration, eyes closed and head tilted back as he tries to deal with the facts. Humans have rituals, humans have schedules and reasons to have to go to work and he loves being a part of Shane’s life but he hates that it doesn’t mesh perfectly with his wolf nature. They have to go to work and it makes his still sharp fangs want to latch into something alive and kill it out of frustration. Instead he head butts at Shane and whimpers for more kisses. He gets them but it doesn’t solve the problem and soon enough Shane is shoving him aside and standing up to continue getting ready for work.

“Shane…” He whimpers, rolling over the bed and sprawling onto his back, legs spread and showing himself off for Shane to have what he wants. It doesn’t have to be a long fuck; it could just be a quickie if that’s all they had time for. “Shane please I need ya…”

“Puppy stop it.” Shane tells him, ignoring him, his hard cock and his wet hole for clothes and covering his naked form. It makes Daryl whine harder, arching up, rubbing over himself and trying to lure his human in closer, but it’s all to no avail and soon enough clothes are being thrown his way too. “Get yourself dressed and stop all this.”

He scowls and can feel the need swell within himself again. Now they’re not pressed against each other and able to taste each other, he feels like he’s quivering again. It feels like he’s missing a part of himself when Shane is apart from him, like he’s been torn in two or someone has taken one of his forms from him. He feels like there is an ache inside of himself that needs to be fixed right now.

Humans could never understand how it feels. His heat is burning through him and he just wishes he and Shane could stay here at home, call in sick and spend the day fucking through the apartment, screwing on every single surface until all he could feel was Shane inside of him and marking him in every single way. Growling to himself he buries himself in the comforter of the bed, losing himself, trying to suffocate himself in the mixed smell of his and Shane’s scent. It’s not enough. It won’t be enough.

“Daryl come on now.” Shane doesn’t get it, probably never will get it. His human is helping him, moving his body into the clothes, wriggling limbs through clothes like he’s a fussy pup and just having a tantrum. He doesn’t exactly help, but he doesn’t make it any harder than it already is. Any second of getting Shane’s touch feels like a success. “Just get through today and when we get home…” Then Shane is ducking his head to kiss at him again, nipping over his bottom lip and growling to him in a way that the human knows gets Daryl’s body humming in want. “I’ll fuck that heat right out of you.”

It makes Daryl howl in frustration all over again.

Having to go to the station is like torture. He understands how humans work and after a few mishaps during his first year of living with them, Daryl finally knew that humans weren’t so public with displays of affection. Apparently there was a line with it all; kisses were fine, hugs were acceptable, but anything more intimate than that was deemed inappropriate. Thing is, wolves didn’t really mind about privacy. It had taken a while for him to learn how to restrain his instincts and keep an appropriate level of intimacy with Shane in public.

It was fine for most days. Shane had taught him slowly, with head bumps and nuzzles every so often to help coax him into things by speaking wolf to him. He understood that just fine, and whether in feral form or human form he knew it was more than acceptable to kiss at Shane’s lips and lick at his mouth, so long as the human wasn’t speaking at the time. Hugs were acceptable, as was Daryl sitting in Shane’s lap, but not at the station, not in the car and more when they were just having time to themselves. That was fine, that was understandable.

But the itch beneath his skin calls for so much more.

He daren’t shift back into feral form. The instincts were higher when he was feral and Daryl feared that shifting might be the trigger to make him do something that wouldn’t be forgiven. He didn’t need that. So he tries to get through it, feeling the buzz beneath his skin as he sits beside Shane and goes through boring paperwork. That was the thing, sometimes work was fun and full of running after bad people and the high of the chase. Other times it was just desks and boring paperwork.

It means he doesn’t have a distraction and instead he’s slipping from his usual seat to sit on the floor beside Shane’s legs, leaning back against the desk drawers and trying not to think about how much his body wants the human. Right now it’s like Shane was more important than the air he breathes and it’s not long before he’s resting his head on Shane’s lap, taking in the scent of the human and trying not to just jump him. The station is full of idiots, Leon smells of weakness and innocence, John smells of coffee and newsprint and Rick smells of charcoal and baby milk from his newest pup. It’s all too much and yet it still doesn’t quell the fire burning in his body.

Closing his eyes he tries to ignore it, but he can hear the beat of Shane’s heart and feel each one of his breaths and it makes him shiver. His human is so perfect and he never thought he’d say that. Being brought up to steer clear of humans and then fearing them after the incident when he was a pup, Daryl never thought he’d even like the other species, let alone want to be with one. But Shane is different. Shane is strong, he’s all body and muscle, with the instincts that Daryl admires and a way of living that makes him want to howl in joy. His human is perfection and right now that’s never been more obvious to him.

His body reacts without his permission, making him squirm in the spot when he feels himself leak into his underwear. Whining lightly he tries to ignore it all, but it’s just aching so much he wants to cry until Shane gives in. Fingers wind into his hair, trying to anchor him, but it’s not enough. Not when he can feel the ache within himself, and can feel his cock throb in want and it takes everything he has not to move and grab at Shane until he gets some relief.

Shane hums to him, a little tune from some show they’d been watching the other day, but it’s like catching the end of a trail and Daryl doesn’t want to let it go. Because Shane humming sounds wonderful, but he can remember all the wonderful noises he can make Shane cry out when they fuck. Daryl knows that biting at Shane’s neck makes him moan, he knows that riding his cock just so makes him groan and pull on his hair until his human is biting him back and acting more animal that human and fucking him wildly.

Whining loudly he grabs at Shane’s pant leg, trying to ground himself when all he can think about it how perfect it would feel to be riding Shane’s thick cock and getting to quell the ache deep inside of himself. It’s not going to work. He can’t do this for much longer.

Opening his eyes he rests his chin on his human’s knee, peeking up at him and only seeing how handsome the other man is. Shane is flushed from the usual heat of the day, one hand still caught in Daryl’s hair and the other tapping out a tune on the desktop. Nudging at his human’s thigh he gets his attention and drops his voice so they don’t draw anyone else’s attention. “Shane I need ya.”

It’s a testament to how perfect they are for each other that Shane doesn’t need him to elaborate. His mate knows what he needs, heck if humans had even a half decent sense of smell they’d be able to smell it coming off of him in waves. The heat was burning him up from the inside out and he can’t stop himself from shivering at the thought of being filled. Of getting what he needs.

Shane doesn’t agree, doesn’t disagree either, he merely looks down to him and continues petting at his hair. It’s not a refusal and Daryl will latch on to that.

So he nudges again, whines in the back of his throat and shifts Shane’s hand enough to nip lightly at his fingers. Right now he doesn’t feel like he’s got all the control and he wants Shane to take it for him. His mate can fix this and it wouldn’t take long, he just needs him so badly. “Shane…” He whimpers, shifting his position enough to be hidden by the desk, so that no one can see when he slips a hand up Shane’s inner thigh and cups at his crotch. Sometimes he thinks words are overrated, humans could speak too much, so he simply moves on instinct for the time being.

Whimpers are the only noise he needs to make as he rubs over Shane’s crotch and it’s with a small smile that he notices the human’s legs fall open a little wider. It means he can slink a little closer, his own dick is hard in his pants and when he’s on his knees properly he can reach in close enough to nuzzle at where Shane’s scent is the strongest. It makes him whine again in pleasure, his whole body quivering at being buried in the scent of Shane and he can’t stop from rubbing his face over that spot. His body is leaking, his dick is wet, his hole is wet and all he wants is to have Shane take him right now and take him hard. Fuck everybody else in the world. Right now it was just him and his mate.

Shane’s fingers tighten their grip in his hair as he mouths over where his dick is hardening, Daryl rubbing his cheek over the growing bulge and even nudging at it with his nose. It’s arousing to be so close, to be so lost in Shane completely and it makes him let out a low growl of enjoyment. He’s already panting, body damn near trembling as Shane begins to reach his level of want and understand what he’s going through.

“Get in the bathroom.” Shane finally growls and Daryl does not need to be told twice.

He doesn’t care is he scrabbles a little against the floor, or if they’re lucky it’s almost the lunch hour so everybody else is too focussed on what food to get than what they’re doing. All he can think about is how good it’s going to be to just have Shane, even if just for a moment. The bathroom at the station is not the most wonderful of places, but there is a lock on the door and enough room that they can move and no one can interrupt and he’s so fucking wet.

The door swings shut behind Shane and Daryl’s already whimpering, pressing against his human and biting at his neck. As soon as the lock slides shut he knows they’re safe and he’s clawing at Shane’s shirt, scrabbling at buttons and almost mewling like a pup for what he wants. He’s grabbing at their belts, shoving aside clothing and panting like a bitch in heat because finally, finally he’s getting what he needs.

It’s like he’s high on moonflowers. It’s like all he can breathe is Shane and it’s intoxicating. His tongue runs over his flesh, Shane tastes of roughness and readiness, of fire and ice and he trembles when their shirts are removed and he can press their bare skin together. He can feel Shane’s body heat, he wonders if the human can feel his heat too, can feel the burn and the thrum of a buzz beneath his skin. Either way it’s better than anything he can dream of and he’s arching into Shane more and mouthing at his neck.

His human is grabbing at his hair, tugging him back and breaking him free enough to kiss his hard. It’s more like a bite, a harsh claiming of tongue duelling and teeth clacking together roughly. He loves it because it doesn’t matter if he’s less human than Shane, because maybe Shane was a little bit more animal than most. It makes his toes curl, his stomach tighten and he’s shoving clothing down and out of the way so he can rub against Shane more.

Raking his fingers down Shane’s back he doesn’t claw at him, he knows that he can be too rough, but he does make sure there is enough pressure to mark him and Shane’s low hum of pleasure is enough to let him know he’s enjoying it. Daryl arches into him, bites and sucks on Shane’s lower lip, growls out a note of want and grabs for his shoulders. He’s too hyped up to know what he wants, all he knows is that he wants it and he wants it now. His dick is hard and throbbing against his belly, his hole is wet and slick for penetration and he just wants every single inch of his perfect mate.

“Fuck Daryl you really do need it.” Shane groans into his mouth, barely breaking their kisses for a second to talk to him. Daryl nods in agreement, because humans couldn’t understand this. It’s burning inside of him, like a wild animal locked inside of his skin and just needing everything that Shane has to give him. “Fuck okay puppy.” Shane is hushing his whines, trying to keep him quiet but he just can’t help it.

It’s too much to fight anymore and Daryl has used up all the strength he had left. So he just moves with it, lets the instinct take over and he’s naked, in the bathroom with Shane and shoving his mate’s pants down to his boots before making his move. Wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck he jumps up, wrapping his legs about his waist and grinding on to him harder. He needs this, there is no fucking about, he needs Shane’s dick and he needs it now. There are no words to describe it so he doesn’t bother even trying, instead he howls and whines in a way that feels more natural.

Fingers clamp over his mouth, Shane is hissing for him to shut up but he doesn’t care. Because he can feel Shane’s dick against him, hard and leaking like his own and he’s scrabbling, arching into him and it feels like this is how it’s meant to be. Because then Shane is moving them, pressing him back against the wall and his hands are grabbing at Daryl’s ass and pulling him open and then, oh then it’s like everything in the world is fucking perfect because Shane is pressing inside of him and he’s howling and howling and howling.

The heat is searing him from the inside, burning him up and suffocating him, but with Shane there, Shane inside him, Shane around him and holding him, he feels like he can breathe again. It’s sparks behind his eyes, it’s soothing the ache inside of him and making him whimper loudly because it’s everything he needs. Fingers dig into Shane’s shoulders, he squeezes his grip around him tighter and makes sure than Shane isn’t going half an inch away from him without his permission.

Shane grunts beneath him, holding him up, wrapping himself around him and keeping him grounded. Daryl whines and pants hard, moving himself up and down on Shane’s dick, feeling every single inch of him inside of him, filling him up and completing him fully. He’s spread open, Shane’s cock is thick and owning him completely, giving a slight burn to each movement as he’s fucked like he needs. It makes him mewl, panting and moving with each thrust. Shane bucks into him, Daryl grinds down and they find a frantic and animalistic rhythm between them to work through the fire.

Each thrust makes him gasp and pant, Shane is grunting into his neck and biting at him, getting Daryl to growl when he knows there will be marks left. His body moves with instinct, fucking himself down on Shane’s cock, and even if he knows they cannot breed, he still feels like this is everything that his instincts is calling out for. A part of him imagines Shane filling him up, breeding him good with his pups inside of him and it shouldn’t be as fucking intense to think about. But he whines and drapes himself on Shane’s shoulders, using his mate’s strength to hold him up.

He can feel each inch of Shane inside of him, opening him up, filling him and pressing on that perfect spot inside of him. Daryl can feel his fangs scraping over his bottom lip as he tries to keep himself quiet, trying to stop the howls and snarls that want to break free. But with each movement feeling so perfect, it’s not enough and soon he’s howling, the noise echoing off of the bathroom walls and intensifying it all.

His mate doesn’t even tell him to shut up anymore, instead Shane buries himself further into him, presses him more into the wall and pins him there to fuck him harder. Each thrust makes it burn more and Daryl can feel himself falling further and further into pure pleasure and perfection. Shane is his completely, and he is Shane’s and right now it feels like everybody in the world will know that. Teeth scrape against his neck again, Shane nipping and kissing, sucking and biting and making his whole body tremble because it’s so damned good.

“Fuck Daryl ain’t gonna last much longer.” Shane is grunting to him with a particularly heavy thrust, groaning and biting down hard. It makes him whimper, thighs twitching as he clenches harder on Shane and he can feel the twitch of his cock inside of him. Daryl doesn’t need much more than this, he doesn’t need Shane to rub him out because this is enough for him. His dick is heavy and dripping with pre cum, strings of it smeared against his belly and making him whine heavily.

Then Shane is grabbing him, bucking into him and groaning and he can feeling each pulse of Shane’s dick as he finally comes inside of him. It’s incredible and the ache inside of him starts to dull with each spurt of come that fills him, the knowledge that he’s being mated with, being bred and owned and his heat fulfilled for him by his mate. It makes him shudder, makes him lash out and bite down on Shane’s shoulder with his human fangs to smother the howls that wants to escape. Then he’s clenching down, pressing back and he’s coming so hard he’s clenching his eyes shut and clinging to Shane so he won’t fall and just cease to be from the intensity.

His come streams out of him thick and harsh, so much of it built up and covering him, the heat making his orgasm harsher than usual. The howl slips past his teeth into Shane’s shoulder, high pitched and desperate and he bucks through each moment of pleasure. He feels almost weak as Shane fucks him through it, holds him and eases him past each crest of perfection. It makes him whine, howl trailing off into a murmur smothered into his mate’s skin.

It feels too much and he can’t handle it, his own body exhausted after being on edge for so long. His heat took up a lot of energy and right now he’s feeling the sudden lack of it all as Shane eases himself out and helps him down. His feet are unsteady, and Shane takes a moment to kiss him, propping him up against the wall and lazily kissing him until he feels he can see again.

“You okay puppy?” Shane asks him and it’s with a small huff of a laugh that makes Daryl smile.

He can’t speak, words were overrated anyway for wolves, so instead he nuzzles closer, laps at Shane’s lips in a wolfish kiss and gives him a lazy grin. It seems to be enough and Shane knows he’s fine to move away, to reach down and tug up his pants back into place. Daryl is more than happy to remain naked, feeling freer and closer to his more feral form when he’s like this. But of course it’s not acceptable by human standards and soon enough Shane is bringing clothes over to him.

Shane doesn’t mock him; he simply smiles, comes over and begins tugging the shirt back over Daryl’s head for him. “Can’t believe you. We’re meant to be professionals.” There is a playful scolding tone to it all but Daryl can see the grin on Shane’s lips and the way he definitely didn’t protest too much about his activities by the desk. “Are we gonna have to start booking off your heats in the future?”

Honestly Daryl thinks that would be a better idea than sneaking around for a quick fuck. Whining lightly he drapes himself over Shane again, uncaring if he’s not being helpful as his mate tugs his pants back into place and tries to make him look presentable. Shane understands him, kisses him, moves his body into place easily and just knows how to read him and do what he needs. It makes him happy, it makes him feel so loved and the heat beneath his skin still lingers, but it’s more of a dull hum than a persistent spike. It lets him lean into Shane’s warmth and press a lazy kiss to his lips.

Thing is, he knows this is not the end of it. He’s satisfied for the time being, but the heat will come back in a few hours. He’ll be arching up beneath Shane’s touch and whining for more soon enough. Shane is his in every way, and though he can feel the proof of that leaking from inside of him and staining his underwear, his heat still isn’t finished. Instincts and hormones mixed together will get him needing to be bred with for the next few days, but for the moment, for this second, it’s enough.

Shane’s always going to be enough for him.

Doesn’t mean they can’t have fun proving that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm going to be working on every single fic that I owe to people because I've realised that I have a lot and have neglected them. <3


End file.
